Ironic, With a Chance of Love?
by Breyton2009
Summary: Liley one shot story. "I love Oliver I do, but he could tell I wasn't totally honest with myself. He is the one that help me see how I feel about you. The thing is Miley, you left just as Oliver and I broke up. When we read the letter...


A/N: It's a Liley one shot story. It just came to me last night out of nowhere. I hope you like it and enjoy!

**IRONIC, WITH A CHANCE OF LOVE?**

Dear Oliver,

I know you must be wondering why I am writing you. You see, there is something you should know and it has something to do with Lily. She doesn't know any of this and I am hoping you will not show her this letter. Just please do me a favor and for once listen to what I am telling you to do. I know right after you read this you will show her, but don't, I'm begging you not too. Over the years, I never thought of you two becoming more than friends, then I saw you two kissing. You guys wouldn't even tell me because of the fact I might overreact. I am jealous of the blossoming relationship you two have developed. It's as if now I am the third wheel and you two are off doing those couple things. I wish we could go back to the way things used to be. I never wanted it to be this way, but you two found love and I am happy for the both of you.

I have come up with ways of how I should tell you this. I kept going over and over in my head on how I should find the right way to say this. It isn't the easiest thing to admit, because I have denied it for a long time. I will get to the point and tell you that I am in love with Lily, I always have been. Oliver so help me, you hurt her in any way, I will find you and beat your ass. Now that I am gone she is going to need you more than ever. I couldn't face facts that she will never feel the same way. I will understand if you never talk to me again. I know how you feel about her and well, I felt like I should tell you the truth as to why I left. I couldn't bare looking at you two, because I wanted to be you.

Oliver, I am jealous of you because you are the one that gets to kiss Lily, the one who gets to hold her when she is upset. As a best friend I used to do that, okay minus the kissing part, but you know what I mean. This is really hard for me to do or even say. I know that after you read this you won't even mention this to Lily at all, which is okay because you love her and she loves you, so just be happy with each other.

I must go now, but just know that I won't try in anyway come between you guys. I hope everything is okay. Now that I have finished this letter maybe this is really goodbye.

Your friend always,

Miley Stewart

Oliver finished reading the letter. Miley left before either Oliver or Lily can tell her that they broke up. Neither of them said anything till finally Lily spoke up.

"Wow this is a bit ironic that she left before we could tell her we aren't together, isn't it?"

Oliver laughs, as did Lily. "You know I thought she would figure it out sooner, but I guess it's really too late. I really am sorry, are you going to be okay?" He asked sympathetically

Lily shrugs her shoulders. "In time I guess I will be, but right now I think I need to be alone." She says sadly, getting up to leave. "I'm sorry, I wish things were different, but there is someone out there for all of us. Never give up on love."

With that, Oliver is alone with his own thoughts. He always knew Lily and Miley had something much deeper then anybody will ever know. Lily tried to make it work, but the love she had for her best friend was much stronger.

Lily laid back on the beach watching the stars up above. It was quiet, nobody was around good time then any to just lay back and just think. Since nobody was around she decided to think out loud.

"It's hard to believe she will never know how I feel. She left so suddenly without a word to any of us. Oliver and I didn't work out for a number of reasons, yet sometimes our relationship did work. On the other hand the one who knows me is Miley. She has always been there for me till now. I miss her everyday, I wish she was here. I just want to be able to tell her I love her, and that she is the one I want to be with. Oliver broke up with me knowing that deep down it wouldn't work. I didn't see it till Oliver explained to me what he figured it out and funny thing is, he was right. It's too bad she left before we could have told her this."

As tears fell down Lily's face it began to rain. It's as if mother nature knew how she was feeling. Ironically wherever Miley was it began to rain there too. She missed Lily, but knew that this was for the best. Tears ran down her face, she tried to hold it in when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

She ran into the house answering the phone. "Hello?"

Lily paused for a minute before speaking. "Um hey Miles, it's uh Lily, I figured you would just ignore the call."

Miley smiled at the sound of her friend's voice. "I'm guessing you read the letter that I told Oliver not to show you?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah he did, but um Miles, I just thought you should know that I wish you didn't leave like you did. Ironically we broke up and I was going to tell you that it's you I wanted to be with."

"Really? Wait why did you and Oliver break up? It wasn't because of me was it, because I didn't mean for you two to break up, I just wanted to-"

Lily cuts her off. "Don't apologize, really its not your fault well partly it is, but let me explain that part."

"Um okay, because I am a little confused."

"I love Oliver I do, but he could tell I wasn't totally honest with myself. He is the one that help me see how I feel about you. The thing is Miley, you left just as Oliver and I broke up. When we read the letter we kind of just laughed, because if you waited a few more hours, maybe just maybe we could have gave you and me a chance."

The other end of the phone was silent. Miley didn't know what to say.

"Miley? You didn't hang up did you?"

"Oh uh, no I am still here, it's just I thought you were happy with him?"

Lily looked out the window with a sigh. "I really thought I was but it was always you, whenever you were around me I felt the happiest. I just wish you were here Miles, I miss you."

Miley never told anybody where she was leaving to. Actually she never left, in a way something told her to stay a little bit longer. As she drove up Lily's driveway, her heart began to race. Lily had no idea she was there.

"I miss you too Lils, how about you come outside? You know they say if you wish for something it will come true." Miley says, getting out of the car in the pouring rain. "Just come outside please?" She pleaded as she quickly hung up the phone, putting it in her pocket.

"Hello? Miles? Oh no she didn't just hang up on me." She says, throwing the phone on the couch.

Lily made her way outside. She didn't get why it was so important for her to go outside. It's not like Miley was going to be there, it was just raining outside.

"Like I said Lils, if you wish for something with all your heart, it will come true." Miley says, walking towards the blonde in the rain.

_Oh my god, she's here! Please tell me I'm not dreaming. She's walking towards me, oh god please don't let this be a dream. _"Miley are you really here?" She asked closing up the space between the two, caressing Miley's face. "You're really here, it's not a dream." She says as tears fall down her face.

Miley wipes the tears from Lily's eyes. "My dear blue eyed girl, I am here. I never did leave, I had a feeling that maybe I should wait a few days before I left just in case."

Lily blushes when Miley called her 'blue eyed girl'. "Good, because there is something I have been waiting to do for a long time." She says with a mischievous grin. "But before I do I just wanted to say this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. You came here in the pouring rain and well, I must say Miley Stewart, I never have been more in love with you than I already am now." She says, causing Miley to blush this time, then smacks her on the arm. "And that's for thinking that you were gone, don't ever do that again." She says half jokingly.

Miley rubs her arms. "Hey! That hurt ya know." She says, pretending to be upset then begins smiling. "I promise I will never do that again."

Lily smiles, brings her hands caressing Miley's face. "Good, because now that I can do this." She says closing in the gap, pressing her lips firmly on Miley's. After a few seconds she opened her eyes grinning from ear to ear. "I have always wanted to kiss in the rain."

Miley smiles, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's waist, as her head is resting on Lily's shoulder. They both take in the sight before them as a rainbow appeared in the sky.

"Isn't it funny how one moment you think things will never get better, then something happens creating such a beautiful thing." Miley says out of nowhere.

Lily turns around to face Miley. "Just like you, a beautiful soul that stands before me, I couldn't ask for a better day than this."

"Awe Lils, I couldn't agree with you more. You're enchanting as the waves brush up against the beach." Miley says, intertwining her fingers into Lily's. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

Lily nods her head. The new found lovers walk along the beach. It's ironic how rain reflects the tears, then when two people find there way into each others hearts, a smile appears on their faces. The rain is gone with the sun shining upon them. Isn't it ironic? Sometimes you think the worse, then it turns out better than expected. For Lily and Miley, they found each other. A chance at love.

_**Ironic isn't it?**_

_**What you thought was lost can be found**_

_**For we listen to our hearts**_

_**We follow our instincts**_

_**Like the weather love can be unpredictable**_

_**Just when you lost all hope**_

_**Fate will bring it all together**_

_**In the path of sadness and happiness**_

_**The rain to sunshine**_

_**It's ironic how much the weather can reflect your day**_

The end.


End file.
